1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circular sporting article used for improving physical strength and health of the human being.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional sporting articles to build up the muscles include a barbell, a pair of iron dumbbells, a chest expander and other equipment worked by means of a spring. However, some of them are too heavy and dangerous, require skill to some degree, occupy a good deal of space, need a place to exercise, or are one-sided in their effect.